Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 September 2019
23:46-26 OOC: Back 23:46-26 23:46-26 Naomi: Is that a challenge? *smirks* 23:46-26 23:46-26 Chloe: Nope, definitely not... 23:48-35 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:51-01 OOC: And it seems that everyone may have left 23:51-05 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:51-54 Anyia: *Somewhat intimidated, keeps her composure* No... unless one was foolish enough to do so. 23:51-59 Im here- 23:52-08 HAI 23:52-35 Hoi- 23:53-00 OOC: hElLo PeOpLe XD 23:53-00 23:53-00 Naomi: Foolish? *giggles evilly* Call me a fool then... 23:54-58 Luna: (Playing Undertale) ASRIEL HHHHHHHHHH- 23:55-33 Anyia: You are a crazy *****, and I respect the **** out of that. Well, then, you honeslty wanna challenge me?! 23:55-50 Sam: *Sighs* I seriously hope that I'm just being paranoid. 23:55-51 Luna: Shush chiald, no sweariong 23:55-58 *swearing 23:56-07 XD 23:56-10 Yes I spelled child like chiald you cant stop me- 23:57-50 Naomi: *smirks* What do you think, hun? 23:57-50 23:57-50 Chloe: Well, my sister's unpredictable, and, pretty extreme, you can't be too careful with her... 23:58-20 Okay TWI 23:58-23 Luna: Sam, halp meh with the Asriel fight ;-; 23:58-36 Sam: Dammit, fine -_- 23:58-47 Luna: :3 23:59-01 Anyia: *Flips Naomi over* Good to know the feeling is mutual. 00:00-01 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 00:00-01 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:00-02 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 00:00-06 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 00:00-07 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:00-08 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 00:00-52 Naomi: *laughs* Challenge ****ing accepted... 00:01-03 Oh gawd- 00:01-03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f7d5x7kbYrY 00:01-17 Put on captions- 00:01-24 OKEY XD 00:03-40 Anyia: B****, You dknt know who you're messing with. *Slowly begins to levitate* 00:04-23 Luna: Nope nope nope no fighting mah cHiLdReN 00:06-19 Naomi: Oooh, woooowww.... You can use fancy a** magic... That really makes you SPECIAL, doesn't it? -_- 00:07-15 Luna: ;w; 00:09-17 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:10-27 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:11-41 OOC: We all still here? XD 00:11-45 Anyia: YOU IGNORANT BAS******! *Fires a blast of Demonic magic at Naomi* 00:11-49 Ooc: SORRY 00:11-57 I WAS WATCHING YT 00:13-02 OOC: Nvm it's fine XD 00:13-02 00:13-02 Naomi: *dodges and laughs mockingly* *summons her Light Magic* Darling, I know a thing or two about magic too, don't think you're the only one... 00:14-16 Luna: stahp guys ;w; 00:15-24 Chloe: Oh, I f***ing knew it... -_- 00:18-23 Luna: Stahhppp ;-; 00:19-05 Anyia: Really? Alright, then. *Covers herself in a stream of Dark magic* SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT 00:19-45 Sam: Oh, great, I wasn't just paranoid, there's Naomi and some stranger fighting outside. 00:20-50 Naomi: *giggles* Oh, I will... *blasts Light Magic at Anyia* 00:20-50 00:20-50 Chloe: Yup... My sister won't stop until she's bathing in the blood of whoever she's trying to kill -_- 00:22-37 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:23-07 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:23-37 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:23-50 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:24-31 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:26-19 Luna: HHHHHHHHHHH- 00:28-45 Chloe: Yeah... So you don't wanna be on her 'list'... But if you can outsmart her, then you'll live to fight another day 00:29-13 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:29-13 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:29-43 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:33-12 OOC: I see this RP is dying XD I mean I have to go in a few minutes, I'll be back, but I'm gonna be very in and out of chat, so... 00:34-09 oof oki 00:36-07 Welp, BRB, I should be back shortly 00:36-16 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 00:41-27 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 00:41-38 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 00:41-40 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 00:41-53 Aaaand I'm back 00:42-28 JUST SHAPES AND BEATS- 00:42-31 Oh hoi 00:43-15 hAi 00:43-30 Just Shapes And Beats? 00:44-55 I dunno what that's referencing XD 00:45-25 Itsa game :I 00:45-26 XD 00:45-43 Oh XD 00:46-41 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 00:46-50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ZD1qbd48u8 00:47-30 Ooooh I see XD 00:47-46 XD 00:48-10 Also, where did NGP go? XD 00:48-15 This pink boi wiggle- 00:48-19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_9mRP-ic9A8 00:48-28 Aaaand BRB again 00:48-30 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~